


A Case of You

by dani_grl82



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Caroline owns a vineyard, F/M, Klaus has a serious case of ennui, Vampire Klaus, Witch Caroline Forbes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_grl82/pseuds/dani_grl82
Summary: Klaus is looking to get away and the Forbes-Bennett winery is just the place for him.





	A Case of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UppityBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UppityBitch/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day, giftee! I hope you enjoy!

_Oh but you are in my blood_  
_You're my holy wine_  
_You're so bitter, bitter and so sweet_  
  
_Oh, I could drink a case of you darling_  
_Still I'd be on my feet_  
_I would still be on my feet_

 

There was a time Klaus Mikaelson had been the most frightening creature that ever walked the earth. Others would cower before his presence and his name alone would strike fear into the hearts of the supernatural realm. Being a thousand year old original vampire had its perks and Klaus had done his best over the years to cultivate the terror associated with him and his family. 

Nowadays Klaus couldn't even instill terror in his siblings. He could hear Rebekah yelling at Kol about something or other and he couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by the shrillness of her voice as it echoed up and down the halls. He really needed to look for his own place. 

Just then his study doors were thrown open and his dear baby sister came stomping in no doubt to complain about their younger brother. Klaus settled further into his seat thankful he’d already poured himself a drink. 

“Klaus you’ll never believe what our brother said,” Rebekah came up short after entering the dimly lit room. The shades were drawn and the only light source was the antique lamp on his desk. She took in her brother’s appearance and asked in a tone that was only slightly judgmental, “Is that the same thing you were wearing two days ago?”

Klaus shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of amber liquid. “I don’t know Rebekah. You’re the fashion expert, you tell me.” His eyed outfit pointedly, a mini-skirted leather number Rebekah was quite fond of.

“No need to get snippy, brother. I’m sorry for interrupting whatever woe as me, pity party you appear to be having for yourself.”

“It’s not a pity party,” he said listlessly into his tumbler. Perhaps he’d been feeling a bit downtrodden lately and sure he’d been spending most of his time inside this very room but that didn’t mean he would stoop so low as to having a pity party. He glanced up to find her giving him a look of disbelief. Klaus sighed; he was so not in the mood for this.

“It’s not a pity party,” he said, putting a little force behind his words. “I’m just,” he paused and looked off for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. Shaking his head he turned back to Rebekah, “I’m just bored.”

“Bored, you?”

“Yes Rebekah, bored. I’m over a thousand years old it was bound to happen at some point.”

“Alright, fine you’re bored then.” She threw up her hands in defeat and walked over to sit down in the armchair opposite him. “How long have you been feeling bored then?”

The last thing Klaus wanted to do was talk about his feelings with his sister but he knew it was useless to resist at this point. She’d decided to take an interest in him. Ever since she settled down with the St. John wanker she thought she was some kind of expert on how to live one's life. 

“I don’t know a while I suppose; I haven't exactly been counting the days. I just haven’t felt like doing anything the last few months, that’s all.”

“The last few months? He hasn’t left the house in almost six months.” Kol strolled in from the hall where he clearly been eavesdropping on their conversation. “He hasn’t killed anyone in over a year and let’s not get in to how long it’s been since he’s been balls deep inside of someone.”

“Ugh, could you be anymore crude?” Rebekah scoffed at him. 

“Of course I could, my darling sister and normally I would reval in making you squirm but right now we have a bigger problem,” Kol turned his attention to Klaus, “and that’s snapping our big brother out of the funk he’s in. Now I suggest a little murder and mayhem, I hear Miami is lovely this time of year.”

“Miami is a shithole no matter the time of year.” Rebekah was also looking at Klaus, a contemplative tone in her voice. “That being said, a change of scenery isn’t a terrible idea.”

Klaus let his siblings argue about where he should go to “get his groove back” as Kol put it, he realized he didn’t really care what they suggested. His old self would have already thrown them both out and gone looking for a bit of trouble to keep him occupied; the fact he was letting them argue at all was evidence enough they were right and he needed a change of pace. 

“I know, you should go to Napa!” Rebekah seemed ridiculously pleased with her suggestion. At his blank look, she sighed heavily before continuing. “Enzo’s friend Caroline, I’ve mentioned her before. She and a her friend bought a vineyard and started a winery. They’ve been very successful and they’re both witches so they’re able to imbue every bottle with a little something extra, if you know what I mean.”

“Is this the place you were going on and on about last year?” Kol asked, moving to pour himself a drink. When he turned back around, a familiar grin adorned his face. “The one where Lorenzo’s ex lived and worked?” His snide question had the desired effect. Rebekah’s demeanor changed instantly. She shot to her feet and began berating Kol. Kol threw his head back and laughed, saluting Klaus before heading out of the room and back down the hall. Rebekah made to follow after him but stopped long enough to say to Klaus, “Don’t think i’ve forgotten about you. I’m booking your flight and reserving a room for you. A week at Enchanted and you’ll feel a million times better.” With that she turned and followed Kol down the hall, yelling after him to show her damn respect. 

Klaus felt a bit like he’d been hit with a tornado. A part of him was pleased his siblings had noticed his mood, even if he didn’t think it was as bad as they were making it out to be. Another part of him was already dreading the thought of being around strangers for the week and he was somewhat wary of spending time in the company of witches. Unlike his brother he’d never had much luck with them in the past and they typically ended up trying to kill each other. Although, he thought to himself as he went to get another drink, that might end up being fun too. 

 

Two weeks later, Klaus found himself in Napa Valley speeding toward Enchanted Winery and Vineyard. He had to admit the rolling hills and miles of vineyards that surrounded him as his town car drove down the highway was somewhat picturesque. He was suddenly glad he’d listened to Rebekah and packed an art kit to take with him. 

Finally they turned down a gravel road, rows of vines lining either side of the driveway. As they crested a hill, the main house came into view. It was mediterranean in style with clay roof tiles and stark, white stucco surrounding the house. It was situated beautifully to take advantage of the views of both the mountains in the distance as well as the winery and vineyard that encircled the property. For the first time in a long time Klaus felt a flair of something in his gut. Whatever the feeling meant he was determined to hold onto it.

After he was checked in and shown his room, Klaus decided to wander the grounds a bit before dinner. His room was comfortable with a fridge stocked with blood and wine along with a lovely selection of fruit and cheese. He wondered if the witches had gone all out for him or if all their guests could expect such a nice set up.

He walked around the main house and once again found himself impressed with what he saw. It was tastefully decorated in a neutral palette with splashes of color here and there. It looked both comfortable and luxurious and Klaus felt that something in his stomach flutter again. He found a courtyard at the back of the main house that had bistro tables and chairs set up along with a bar and small dance floor. The sun was just starting to set and Klaus was getting ready to head back inside when he saw her.

Beautiful, gorgeous, effervescent, none of the words seemed to do the woman justice. Her golden hair framed a face that he itched to draw and her figure was utterly delectable. Klaus could feel his fangs itch where they threatened to descend. He had to meet her.  

As he approached the woman in question he felt the air around him crackle and come alive. The clipboard in her hand indicated she possibly worked at the vineyard; the fact he could smell the magic in the air surrounding her only confirmed it. A few waiters appeared and she  began gesturing in different directions and they scurried off to do her bidding. Klaus loved an assertive woman. 

She didn’t acknowledge him when he stopped near her so he took the opportunity to study her and found she was even more breathtaking up close. She looked to be somewhere in her twenties but Klaus knew looks could be deceiving, especially when dealing with a witch. He cleared his throat when she seemed content to continue ignoring him and she spared him look before continuing to scribble notes down. 

“Is there anything I can help you with, Mr. Mikaelson? Something wrong with your room?”

The fact she knew who he was and yet didn’t defer to him only intrigued him more.

“My room is lovely, thank you for asking. And please, call me Klaus,” he said with what he hoped was a charming smile. “And you are?”

She finally graced him with the full weight of her gaze and Klaus felt it pierce his soul. In his thousand plus years on this earth he’d never had this type of visceral reaction to something, let alone something as simple as making eye contact with another person. He was never one to wax poetic but Klaus was suddenly sure that his life would now be defined by his life before he meant this woman and life after meeting her. Thank god Kol wasn’t around to see this he’d never hear the end of it. 

“Caroline Forbes, co-founder of Enchanted.” She went back to checking over her list, apparently done with their conversation. He always did relish a challenge.  

“Caroline, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I must admit when my sister told me about your place, I was a bit apprehensive. Though if she’d mentioned how beautiful you are I might have come around sooner.” He’s fairly certain she rolled her eyes at his comment but he didn’t let that stop him. “Tell me, love would you happen to be free for dinner this evening?” 

“No i’m not free this evening,” she replied glancing around the courtyard one final time before addressing him directly. “In fact, i’m going to be busy the entire week you’re here so let me dissuade you now from attempting something like this again. If you’re anything like your sister then i’ll assume you think the world revolves around you and that us mere peasants should cater to your every need. Let me assure that’s not the case here. I didn’t put up with her bullshit when she was here with Enzo and i’m certainly not going to put up with it from you. I have too many things to do and not enough time to do them not to mention the golden rule,” he cut in here to ask with a smirk on his face “And what pray tell is the golden rule?” She seemed put out that he’d dared interrupt her. She took a breath before responding, “The golden rule is don’t date guests. And,” she emphasized loudly when it seemed he might interrupt her again, “even if I did date them i definitely wouldn’t date a Mikaelson. Now if you have a problem with your room or one of our activities are booked out and you’re just dying to climb into a wine barrel to crush some grapes, I can help you. Otherwise, I’d like to wish you a happy stay and ask you to please not eat any of the other guests.” 

And then she was gone as suddenly as she appeared. While Klaus appreciated watching her leave he was still sad to see her go. As he made his way back to his room, he thought over her words and on a whim stopped by the front desk to see if Ms. Forbes ran any of the activities she’d said he could try. Turns out she was in charge of quite a few. 

 

The next four days he made a point to show up at every event Caroline was at. He was there at 6 in the morning for the damn horseback riding and she was woman enough to admit he looked good up on horse. But then he was super old so he’d eons to perfect his technique. Today she’s asked Bonnie to cover her last minute for the winery tour. She’d been there when he arrived but as soon as Bonnie showed up she ducked out, intent on hiding out in her office for the rest of day. The knowing smile he gave her before she left both infuriated her and intrigued her. She wondered if he’d stuck around for the whole tour or if left after she did. 

She got her answer later that afternoon when Bonnie knocked on her door. While Bonnie elected to live in one of the employee cottages installed at the back of the property, Caroline preferred her apartment on the top floor of the main house. It was convenient, had a gorgeous view and it satisfied the control freak inside of her that told she needed to be close to the vineyard if something ever happened.

“Carebear, you still hiding out in here?” Bonnie asked as she came into her office.

“I’m not hiding, Bon I just have a lot to catch up on. We’re fully booked for the week and in another two weeks we’ve got a wedding. Then the coven is meeting for their semi-annual solstice and Hecate help me if i have to field one more phone call from Lockwood wolves about their pack reunion, i’m making a rug out of one of their hides.”

“Mhmm, so the original vampire who’s shown up at every single activity you’ve hosted this week had nothing to do with it at all?” Bonnie retorted as took a seat in one of the chairs facing Caroline’s desk. Caroline gave her look that said Bonnie was crazy but her best friend knew her too well. “Oh come on, Caroline. He’s been following you around like puppy for days now.”

“He’s a vampire, Bonnie and a Mikaelson. Vampires tend to leave messes behind and original vampires tend to leave huge messes and they expect you to clean up after them. You remember what it was like with Rebekah.”

“Yes, I do. I also remember that she was here with her boyfriend who just so happens to be my ex-boyfriend. You’re telling me you, Caroline Forbes, wouldn’t have made a stink in her position?”

Caroline would have had a cow but she wasn’t going to give Bonnie the satisfaction of knowing. Instead, she replied, “What about Katherine? She’s known them all for hundreds of years. She said Klaus tried to kill her on more than one occasion.”

“Care, you’ve wanted to murder Kat yourself a number of different times. That’s what life is like when Katherine Pierce in around so that’s not a good excuse. In fact, if you called her write now she’s probably tell you to hit that. Originals are known for their stamina if Kat’s long winded overly descriptive details of her and Elijah’s sex life if anything to go by.” They both laughed at this. “Look i’m not saying marry the guy and definitely don’t let him bite you but would it be the worst thing in the world to have dinner with him?”

Caroline was torn. On the one hand she meant what she’d said to him earlier about being busy and about not dating guests. On the other she could admit to being drawn to him. The time she’d spent around him had shown her he was intelligent and ridiculously charming plus he was unfairly attractive. While she was pondering what to do, Bonnie stood up and started making her way towards the door. She turned back to address Caroline once more before leaving, “If it makes any difference at all, he stayed for the winery tour. And when it was over he wanted me to know he was going to dinner at 7 tonight in case anyone was interested.” She turned to leave but threw one more remark Caroline’s way on the way out.

“Wear the blue Chanel dress, it brings out your eyes.”

 

When Klaus headed downstairs for dinner, he hoped of course that Caroline would be waiting for him but he was still surprised when she met him outside the restaurant. She looked devine in a snug blue dress that showed off just enough leg to entice him while still remaining chaste. He wanted to rip it off of her but thought that might not go over well. 

“Sweetheart, you look gorgeous.” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles and though she wanted to remain aloof Caroline seemed charmed. “Tell me, what happened to the golden rule?”

She smiled and said with a flirtatious twinkle in her eye, “Rules were made to be broken.”

 

Dinner had gone better than either of them had expected. Klaus discovered Caroline was actually 48 but thanks to a little magical intervention she was able to maintain her youth appearance. He also discovered she wasn’t a natural witch like her partner Bonnie. Being a Bennett witch, magic had come easily to Bonnie. Caroline had to work to gain her magical prowess and she’d worked her ass off to help Bonnie achieve the success they had. He learned that they imbued their wine with spells or added special ingredients depending upon the type of wine. She’d ordered a Malbec to go with their meal because the vintage had a drop of B+ added to the barrel before fermenting. It was by the best bottle of wine he’d ever had.

Caroline learned that Klaus had seen and done just about everything there was to do. He was an artist and a businessman and had spent the last hundred years actively trying not to piss off everyone he came into contact with. When he found out she was friends with Katherine, he looked slightly ill but she assured him Katherine hadn’t spoken too harshly of him. When he mentioned why he’d come out to Napa and spoke of how unsatisfied he’d been feeling with his life, Caroline empathized. She had times in her short life when she never wanted to leave her bedroom so she couldn’t imagine having centuries of time to fill; the fact that he found joy and pleasure in her winery and vineyard made her smile. 

By the time dessert was over, Caroline had come to the realization she’d had an amazing time with him. Klaus was already enamored of her and spending alone time with her had only reinforced that his initial impression was right. When they were getting up to leave, Caroline, feeling only slightly reckless, asked if he’s like a private tour of the winery.

“I know you already had one with Bonnie but I thought you might like a more...intimate look at how we do things around here.”

“Sweetheart, nothing would give me more pleasure. Lead the way.”

 

Things had started out innocently enough. She really had intended to take him on a tour and then maybe invite him up to her apartment. They didn’t make it five minutes before he had her pushed up against a wall, his hand sliding up under the hemline of her dress, her own hands tugging on his luscious curls as she angled his head to her liking. 

“I just want you to know,” she said as she ripped his shirt open, buttons scattering everywhere, “that I don’t do this very often.” She pushed his shirt off his shoulders before running her nails over his chest. “Or ever really.”

“Love, believe me I never do things like this,” he assured her as he yanked on the zipper that ran under her arm and along the side of her outfit. She’d already told him after their first kiss that she would curse him if he managed to damager her dress. Once the zipper was down he took a moment to say, “I don’t trust many people, Caroline. But there is something about you that leaves me feeling vulnerable and while that would normally be an abhorrent feeling...with you it feels freeing.”

If she wasn’t already planning to sleep with him, his little speech would have pushed her over the edge. She pushed the dress down so it pooled at her feet and was pleased by the look of rapture that came across his face. Caroline thanked her inner control freak for telling her to match her underwear to her dress. The navy blue lingerie had been worth every penny if Klaus’ expression was anything to go by. 

“One rule,” Caroline said.

“You and your rules,” he said with a smile. He placed his hands on her hips and leaned into her, forcing back against the wall again. “Go on then, love tell me your rule.”

“No biting.” The look on his face told her he took her rule as a challenge. “I mean it Klaus! Now can you control yourself or not?”

He laughed and said “Let’s find out, shall we?’ 

Suddenly he was kissing her again and they didn’t do much talking after that. 

 

As it turned out, Klaus was unable to control himself and Caroline was forced to wear high collared tops for the next week. Not that she truly minded, of course. If she’d wanted to she could have cast a spell to cover the bite marks but there was a part of her that thrilled at the idea of wearing his mark. Katherine would be so proud of her. 

She trailed her fingers along the spot on her neck that still throbbed from where he’d bitten down right before he thrust into-

“Look alive, Carebear. Tasting party headed your way and i’m not sure your O face is the kind of first impression you want to make.” Bonnie’s words broke her out of her fantasy and just in time too as she soon found herself surrounded by  The afternoon tasting party was the last thing on her calendar before her weekend officially started. While she always loved bragging about what she and Bonnie had created, there was a certain someone waiting for her in her apartment and she didn’t want to waste another minute. Klaus would be leaving after the weekend was over but he’d already mentioned coming back out to see her as soon as he took care of a few things back home. But first she had some business to take care of.

“Good afternoon everyone, I’m Caroline Forbes co-founder of Enchanted. If you’ll all follow me over to the winery I can show you where the magic happens.”

**Author's Note:**

> No beta for this story so my apologies for any errors.


End file.
